Talos
The Talos is a four-door SUV that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. It is manufactured by Centaurus in Watch Dogs and by Brubeck Engines in Watch Dogs 2. Design The design of the SUV, in particular the wheels, front bumper, greenhouse area and the main body section, bear heavy resemblance to the 2009 and 2011 , but there are subtle design elements that can be linked to the for its rear fascia. The front fascia also bears resemblance to the . The SUV has a front face whose upper half is dominated by a connected grille and headlights, it features two-step headlights with xenon lamps and then a grille which appears as a third step in the formation. The grille is made up of horizontal strips and edges which are all chrome. The front bumper has a wide, shallow duct a short distance beneath the grille. The main body of the SUV is fairly simple and flat but does include a bulge towards the lower edge of the body. The body also includes flared wheel arches. The B and C- of the car are covered with a black polymer while the A and D pillars are metal and body colored. The side windows are complete with chrome trim. The upper edge of the rearmost window is slightly below the upper edge of the other side windows. Two glass panoramic moon roofs are featured on the roof. The vehicle features split five-spoke alloy wheels, which by default are painted silver. This car also features illuminated mirrors, mounted just behind the A pillar. The rear end of the car features small rear lights with a small downward step towards the centre. There is a small roof-mounted spoiler attached to the rear of the car. Beneath the rear windscreen the manufacturer name is visible in the centre. The license plate is mounted in the centre of the impressed area between the rear lights. The rear bumper is made from two materials, the upper half being metal and the lower half being made from a polymer. The lower area of the rear bumper appears to have extra lighting that sits above each exhaust tip. Performance The SUV features large, high-ventillation brake rotors which are mated to fairly small, black brake calipers. Although performs averagely well, its top speed will not be best for a SUV, due to its front wheel drive. The civilian Talos sports a transverselly-mounted single-cam V6 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, front wheel drive layout. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Single-cam V6 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = Front engine, front wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Variants *'Club Talos:' Chicago South Club members use a special variant of the Talos. This version is de-badged and has a black paint job, green-tinted headlights and custom rims styled after a Celtic Knot, which is also the Club's symbol. *'DeMarco's Talos:' Joseph DeMarco owns a unique version of this vehicle, which is seen in the E3 Gameplay Video. It has a white paint job with black window trim and wheels. *'Police Talos': In Watch Dogs 2, the SFPD employs modified Talos for police purposes, having the typical red/white/blue emergency lights, sirens and door-mounted spotlights. This variant has the standard black and white paint scheme and SFPD emblems on the sides. Centaurus CUV (JDemarco)-WatchDogs.jpg|Joseph Demarco's white-on-black Talos. Talos.jpg|View of a red Talos. Talos Club Variant.jpeg|Render of the Club variant. PoliceTalos-WD2-front.png|Front view of Police Talos. PoliceTalos-WD2-rear.png|Rear view of a Police Talos. Locations ;Watch Dogs *The Civilian version is available on the Car On Demand app, for free. *Driven very commonly as well as parked in Parker Square, The Loop and Mad Mile. *The Club variant is used when Club members call for backup, as well as in Criminal Convoys featuring the Club. ;Watch Dogs 2 *The Civilian version is available on the Total Motors car dealership, for $15,000. *The Police variant is deployed at higher Heat levels, from three dots and above and are sometimes found parked at Police Garages. Trivia *This vehicle may be manufactured by a company called named "Centaurus", and the chrome lettering is found in capital letters above the front grille and below the rear windscreen. Since its original form, the car has been updated, to have the chrome lettering removed and replaced with central manufacturer logos. This beta version can be partially seen in the E3 Gameplay Demo. *The police version of the Talos is based on the . *The Talos appears as a non-controllable vehicle in , another Ubisoft game. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Police